This invention relates to a card connector which is configured to detachably hold a card such as an IC card.
JP-A 2006-324185 discloses a card connector, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed card connector comprises a shell and an accommodation portion for accommodating a card. The shell has protruding portions which serve as standoff portions. The standoff portions are fixed to a circuit board so that the card connector is mounted on the circuit board. The standoff portions provide a space between the accommodation portion of the mounted card connector and the circuit board. In other words, the height of the standoff portions determines a distance between the card and the circuit board.
The card connector disclosed in JP-A 2006-324185 has a problem that the standoff portions do not have enough strength to support the card connector. The rigid and strong standoff portions may be achieved by increasing the size of a housing. However, it decreases the productivity. In addition, the height of the standoff portions is limited to a certain level if the housing is obtained through a molding process.